


My Sun and Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Innocent Louis, Liam is Viserys, M/M, Niall is Doreah, Prompt Fill, Smut, Zayn is Jorah Mormont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this bottomlouislibrary prompt:<br/>Omg. So you know game of thrones? We need a fic with Louis being the sister that has to marry the tribal dude Harry and OMG I’m sorry i just want this to happen a lot…..</p><p>THIS FIC WILL HAVE CERTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK AND SHOW SO IF YOU PLAN ON WATCHING/READING THOSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p><p>Featuring:<br/>Harry as Khal Drogo<br/>Louis as Daenerys Targaryn<br/>Liam as Viserys Targaryn<br/>Zayn as Jorah Mormont<br/>Niall as Doreah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding this from my tumblr because it's gotten a very good response there and I think people here will want to read it. The chapters will be updated once a week hopefully.  
> Also, I use dialogue from the actual show, but this story will stray away from that plot as it progresses. Any lines you recognize from the show are not mine.

_Pentos- Across the Narrow Sea_

Louis stood on the balcony in this strange place he had been forced to call home and looked out at the view he knew he would soon be leaving. It was a pleasant palace and the people were kind to him and loved him, but he knew this wasn’t where he belonged. He also knew that what he was going to be doing would be the only way to get back to where he belonged. That is if the Khal approved of him.

He never knew anything but this. His duty to help him and his brother reclaim a throne he has been told since his childhood was rightfully theirs. The Targaryen family was driven out by the usurper Baratheon and his kin, Louis and Liam were the only survivors. But Louis was so young and he doesn’t even remember Kings Landing, nor the family Liam so often feels the need to bring up.

He doesn’t know what true happiness feels like and sometimes he thinks that in all of this, regaining his homeland will get him that. So he listens to Liam and all of his stories of Dragon Riders and royalty and he hopes that maybe he can be a part of all of that.

“Louis?” he hears his brother’s voice calls to him and a chill runs up his spine. His brother tells him all the time that he cares for him, but Louis has heard of the sort of care their family used to do for each other, and he wants no part of that. He thanks whoever is out there every day he was not born a girl.

Louis turns slowly and watches as Liam approaches him with a light looking fabric in his hands. “There’s our groom to be! Look! A gift from Illyrio.” His voice always sounds so cheerful when he is in a good mood, but Louis has seen him go from soft to cold hearted in a second many times. It is always best to just do what Liam says. “Touch it, go on and feel the fabric.”

So Louis does. And it really the softest thing he has ever come in contact with. “We’ve been the Magister’s guests for over a year and he’s never asked for anything.”

“Illyrio is no fool. He knows I won’t forget my friends when I come into my throne.” Liam’s voice is getting patronizing. He looks at the way Louis is staring blankly and letting his shoulders hunch and he huffs. “You still slouch.” He hands the clothes back to a maid and brings his arms behind Louis, pressing his back so the younger boy is forced to stand straight. But then he is undoing the tie on Louis’ shirt and letting it fall to the ground. “You have a man’s body now.” He turns Louis around and of course Louis just does what he wants. He always just does what Liam says. His pants are being removed now and Liam surveys him carefully. “I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me?”

Louis turns his head slightly and now he sees the cold look Liam usually has. The hardened stare that he claims is brought on by their family’s “dragon blood”. If they even really have that. Louis opens his mouth to speak, but the words are trapped in fear.

“You don’t want to awaken the Dragon, do you?” Liam’s voice his low and scary now.

Louis looks slightly down and barely whispers a soft, “No.”

Liam nods, “When they right the history of my reign, dear Brother, they will say it began today.”

And then he leaves Louis on his own. There is a scolding hot bath next to him and Louis expects that means he must be getting clean now. So he takes a slow step in and he thinks maybe it is supposed to burn by all the steam coming out of it, but he feels nothing. He ignores the calls from the maid telling him the water must cool and he sits. Not feeling a single thing.

It is a few hours later and they are waiting for the arrival of the Dothraki Khal, Harry Drogo. Illyrio stands at the entrance of his mansion with Louis and Liam, all nervous for the outcome of this meeting. Everything, the entire plan, their entire lives, depends on whether or not the Khal will be satisfied with Louis.

Just as Liam is complaining about the Dothraki’s lateness, they hear the thundering hooves of horses. They barely stop for a moment in front of them and Louis doesn’t even look up to see his future husband. He isn’t sure if he wants to see this savage man. He knows marrying him is his duty to his brother, but the very thought has him very afraid.

But then he hears a deep grunt and the Dothraki are on the move again. They didn’t even say anything. Did he approve of Louis? Was their plan going to work? Louis was so confused and he finally looked up and the Khal is still there. He is staring sternly down at Louis, but the boy cannot look away. Harry is beautiful, and not at all what Louis had been described about his people. His eyes were piercing green, skin a dark tan from riding in the sun, his hair was dark curls, and his body was so fit. It was all muscles and swirling tribal tattoos. And just as fast as they made eye contact the first time, Harry was riding off again.

“Where did he go?” Illyrio explains that the ceremony is over and Louis was in fact, very accepted by the Khal. They begin to walk the usual path they take every day around Illyrio’s grounds and the two older men discuss Dothraki customs. Louis is only half listening, even though he should be learning these things more than anyone.

Liam is making crude remarks about the horsemen and Louis feels personally insulted. But it is strange. He shouldn’t feel anything for the Dothraki people yet he already has this feeling he will become attached to them. They are going to be his people and maybe they will love like the people in Kings Landing are supposed to. Louis makes a silent promise to be a good leader to them and to treat them fairly; nothing like how his brother would rule someone he thought to be savage.

“How do we even know for sure they will agree to our terms?” Liam is asking Illyrio.

Illyrio takes a look back at Louis, checking him up and down and then shrugs. “I doubt they have ever been giving a more pleasant looking offering.”

“Offering?” Louis stops in his tracks and for a few brave moments he finds his voice. “Aren’t I more than an offering?”

Liam rolls his eyes, snickering at his baby brother. “Oh please Louis. We are using them to get home. Your job is to convince the Khal to fight for us, using any means necessary. Hell, I would let all of his men; all 40,000 of them fuck you, if it meant he would fight for us.”

Louis swallows. He knows Liam is very serious about that threat. And it frightens him more than anything else that things may resort to that.

~~~

The wedding is nothing how Louis thought they were meant to go. There were no words exchanged no vows spoken to each other. They were escorted up a large platform. Painted with blue in patterns Louis didn’t recognize, and now were being given different offerings form patrons.

The other Dothraki were moving all around them. Dancing, singing, fighting, a few were even fucking just right there in the open. Louis glanced at Khal Harry and saw he was smirking, like he was amused by all of it. None of it was appealing to Louis though. They were expected to eat cooked dogs and cats and even some hearts of god only know what. The gifts they were being given were frightful for the most part; snakes, eels, black magic. Louis looked around at all of the foreign objects and behavior and was starting to panic. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t live this way.

Liam caught his attention and glared at him, mentally telling Louis to calm the fuck down and perform. But it was still too much. Too different. Too strange. And it wasn’t like Harry could help him; they didn’t even speak the same language.

Suddenly a man, who was dressed like Louis, but had darker skin and hair, came over to them. He bowed and was greeted by Harry in his native tongue. They exchanged a few words that Louis didn’t understand and then the man looked at him.

“A small gift for the new Khaleesi.” He held up a pile of books and handed them to Louis. “Songs and Histories from the Seven Kingdoms.”

Louis took them graciously, so far they were the only gift he could find useful. “Thank you sir. Are you from my country?”

“Sir Zayn Malik of Beor Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good,” He looked down at Liam, “I hope to always serve the rightful king.” He and Liam shared a look and with a nod, Zayn started to back away into the guests, but Louis called to him.

“Sir Malik? Are you fluent in their language?” Louis asked hesitantly. When Zayn nodded, Louis calmed a bit to continue. “Then, would you mind staying close by? I’m afraid I know nothing of it, nor of their culture. Perhaps you could help me solve a few things?”

“Of course Khaleesi.” A slave brought over a seat form him and he got comfortable next to Louis. “What do you want to know?”

Louis pondered for a moment. He had many questions actually, but didn’t think he had the time to ask them. “I guess I would like to start with… Why do you call me Khaleesi?”

Zayn smiled softly at Louis. “Well, the chief or king of the Dothraki is the Khal. You are his chosen consort, making you the Khaleesi. In normal terms it would be the same as a queen in your homeland.”

“But I am not a girl.”

“That is why it isn’t normal terms.”

Louis almost laughed for the first time in… well, maybe the first time ever. He looked out in the crowd and at all the fighting and thought of his next question. “Why do they fight when this is meant to be a celebration? A few men were even killed earlier and I just don’t understand. Why would they kill their own people?”

“The Dothraki people are a warrior nation. All they know is traveling on their horses and conquering. The fighting is to show dominance, as I am sure you guessed. They want to demonstrate for their new Khaleesi, and probably for their Khal as well, who the strongest in the tribe are.” Louis nodded, but Zayn continued an explanation. “Do you see the tattoos coving their bodies? Those are from battles they have won. With each battle a new area of skin is covered.”

Louis looked around and was finally noticing just how covered in them his new people were. He looked over at Harry and saw that he had the most out of anyone. Exactly why he was their Khal. “What happens when you lose a battle?”

“Usually death. But if you die in a cowardly way, they will skin you as an act of shame. Heroes deaths are honored by having their bodies burned for the gods to collect in the wind.” Zayn spoke as if he had been with them for some time. Louis figured that must be true though. Illyrio had to him that most citizens who still sided with their family were cast off and called criminals, meaning they were on the run. “Do you have any more questions Khaleesi?”

Louis shook his head and then watched as Illyrio stood up and motioned at some of his slaves. They carried over a large metal trunk and settled it on the ground in front of Louis and Harry. It was opened to reveal three eggs and Louis couldn’t stop himself form picking one of them up. They were each different colors, Green, Dark Red, and Gold, and had scales going around them. Louis couldn’t believe they were even there at all.

“Dragon’s Eggs Louis.” Illyrio told him. “From the Shadow Lands beyond the Shine. Ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful.”

“Thank you, Magister.” Louis said, gently placing the egg back down, closing the case over them.

Harry grunts in approval but immediately gets up and walks into the awaiting crowd. He turns and waves up a hand for Louis to follow, so Louis does just that. The guests have stopped their revelries and are stood still, only moving when the Khal and Khaleesi come near the. Louis doesn’t know what to expect to happen next, but he feels excited and nervous.

The back of the crowd parts and Harry walks a bit faster. Louis can’t see much over the tall people but when he gets to the end his jaw drops. There before him is the most beautiful horse he has ever seen. It is perfectly white with a silver mane, and black eyes. Harry hands Louis the reigns and starts to pet the horse’s nose, pausing for Louis to join him.

“She is so beautiful.” Louis says, mesmerized by the creature given to him by the warlord. Harry is looking down at Louis and while most of his features are still hardened, his eyes seem almost hopeful. Louis pauses and looks back at Zayn. “Sir Malik I… I don’t know how to say thank you in Dothraki.”

Zayn shakes his head. “There is no word for thank you in Dothraki.”

Louis nods and looks back at his horse. Before he knows what’s happening, Harry is behind him, lifting him onto his horse and then going back to his own. It was a genuinely sweet moment and it seems like Louis could be okay with all of this, but then Liam is coming over to him and whispering at him.

“Make him happy.”

They ride off to a vacant beach, away from the rest of the tribe and their guests. These few private moments are all Louis has to just look out at the crashing waves and take in what will become the rest of his life. He thinks maybe he can accept it all and find some sort of happiness, but Liam’s words ring loud in his ears.

_Make him happy._

Louis keeps himself strong and together as Harry secures their horses, making sure they do not run away. He looks back for only a moment at his brutish new husband before turning around and closing his eyes. He isn’t ready for what will inevitably come next.

Harry approaches Louis and drops his weapons onto the ground. They’ve a blanket and fire set up, along with some wine, but really Louis just wants to get tonight over with. Harry is being slow though, gentler than Louis thought he would be. He almost tenderly caresses Louis’ cheek as he walks behind him.

Harry removes Louis’ shirt, he was already not wearing himself, and rubs his large hands along Louis’ back and chest. Louis begins to cry, just a few tears rolling down his cheeks, because Harry is dragging it out.

“No.” Harry says quietly, tracing one of the tears and wiping it away.

Louis takes a deep breath and looks up at him. “D-do you know the common tongue?”

“No.”

“I-is ‘no’ the only word that you know?”

“No.” Harry removes Louis pants.

Louis goes to cover himself up and he sobs, but Harry isn’t having any of it. He grabs Louis’ arms and roughly yanks them down so he can really see him. He bends down and moves his hand over Louis’ neck, kissing where a tear has stopped.

But then he is pushing Louis to the ground and Louis knows to get on his hands and knees. He tries not to cry too loudly, because he knew this was going to happen, but he is torn about wanting it to never happen or wanting it to be fast and over.

Harry is on the ground behind him now, naked and very hard. Louis has never done this before, all he knows is that it will hurt, and he can only hope that Harry won’t go to rough. Harry reaches around and presses three of his fingers to Louis’ mouth. “Suck.”

“So you do know more words.” Louis says. Harry snorts and it comforts Louis to know that he is most likely smiling, most likely an actual human being. He takes the fingers into his mouth and does what Harry told him to, sucking and licking the fingers, getting them as wet as he could.

Harry moans at the feeling of Louis’ tongue on him and yanks the fingers out. He pushes Louis’ face down into the blanket with his other hand and inserts one finger. Louis gasps at the new feeling and it isn’t good at all. He doesn’t like it, but he knows he has to please Harry. If he wants to get home, he has to please him.

_Make him happy._

Harry has two fingers in and scissoring, stretching Louis and it doesn’t hurt so much anymore, but it is still very uncomfortable.

_Make him happy._

Three fingers thrust in and out of Louis’ hole and he has begun the sobbing again, but makes no effort to stop Harry. This has to happen.

_Make him happy._

The worst of it comes when Harry is actually inside him. Louis feels ripped in half and not at all good, but Harry is still at least. Louis knows Harry will start when he wants to, but can’t stop his shaking body and head, silently asking him not to move.

Harry does start and Louis just about blacks out form the pain. Never did he think it would really be this bad, but maybe Harry is something else. The pace is fast and rough and not at all like how Harry was being when he was prepping Louis and it was all around terrible for the boy.

Louis tried to block it out. Tried to think of something good so maybe he could at least get hard, but nothing worked. Harry was fucking into him harder now, and Louis was going nub from it all. Grunts left the Khal’s mouth and he collapsed down onto Louis’ back, kissing his neck with the only force of affection he could muster up.

Then Harry’s hips stilled and Louis could feel something wet and a little sticky fill him up. His crying had stopped, but when Harry started to pull out, he thought maybe it would start again. Khal was catching breath and looking down at Louis, in awe of the way he could just take it. He knew this one was strong.

Louis felt gross. Not because of having sex with Harry. He was his husband now and that made it a little okay with Louis, but he felt gross because of what was now leaking out of him. Harry seemed to notice and he wordlessly picked Louis up.

He carried the boy over to the water and set him down in the sea. Harry helped Louis clean up and with a nod he got up and left him again. Louis sat for a few lonely moments before getting up, wincing at the pain in his rear and limped over to Harry. He lay next to him and finally smiled at the way Harry protectively threw his arms around his waist.

Louis was starting to remember the promise he had made to be fair to his new people and thinks maybe he could be a good leader to them if he just gave it all a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR THE SHOW AND BOOK
> 
> This part will have scenes from episodes two and three in it and again lines were taken right from the show and fixed to make sense with the characters. I also want to say that this story will not have any mpreg in it, because I’m just not into that kind of thing.

They had been travelling for several weeks, barely stopping for food and water, all to reach the Dothraki Holy Land of Vaes Dothrak. He pulled his horse over to the side and stopped to watch his newfound people follow a trail in the tall grass. It was odd, to think just weeks ago he had nothing in this world but a controlling brother and a lost home, and now he was journeying through a vast land under his and his husband’s control.

"You need to drink child." Zayn said, coming up on his horse behind Louis. Louis gave him a slight glance but looked away. He wasn’t thirsty, he was tired. "And eat." Zayn handed him a small piece of dried meat.

Louis took it reluctantly and sighed. “Isn’t there anything else?”

"The Dothraki have two things in abundance: grass and horses." Zayn said, smirking at how Louis cringed when he took a bite of the meat. "You can’t live on grass." His face fell, however, when he saw that Louis was in no mood for jokes. They stayed in their spots and looked out at the horizon. "The Shadow beyond the Shine. They say there are fields of ghost grass, that murders all other grass. The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything, and that’s the way the world will end."

Louis looked at him curiously, but his attention was soon brought to Harry trotting by on his own majestic horse. He was sitting straight, with his usual hardened face, and walking right on by everyone. Louis swallowed nervously.

"It will get easier." Zayn assured him. Louis wasn’t so confident about that as he pulled on the reigns for his horse and entered back into the march. Zayn had been so helpful to him in the past few weeks. He translated everything the people were saying and had been teaching Louis their language. Despite having no prior knowledge of Dothraki Louis was able to pick it up very fast, and could carry a decent conversation.

They moved on for a few hours more before settling on some flat grasslands and setting up camp for who knows how long. Their huts were made specifically to keep them warm at night, and then easy to move in the morning. They were cooking boars the hunters had caught and setting up fires, while Louis was dismounting and securing his horse.

He tried to slid off but his legs just wouldn’t move. He hadn’t even realized how much he was struggling to do anything until Zayn ran over to lift him of his horse. A few of the slaves ran over to help him walk to a hut set up just for him and Louis was shaking so much the whole way. As he they walked away, Liam passed by, not even sparing a second glance at his clearly ill brother. Louis thought he heard Zayn say something to Liam about Pentos, but he really didn’t know what any of these places meant. He just knew that Liam would not leave until Harry agreed to fight for him.

~~~

The night was growing nearer and Louis was in his tent, being cleaned by two of his slaves. There was Irri, a slave girl from another tribe, and Niall, a slave taken from a brothel just for Louis. They were both kind to him and the way they were washing him was the most comfort he had felt in days.

Louis sat as they washed his arms and hands, careful to keep him especially clean for Harry, and thought about his situation; something he had been doing a lot lately. His brother was just so keen on returning to a throne that he really only heard about in stories and continue the “Reign of the Dragon”. Liam had probably never even seen a dragon, especially since the only eggs were in Louis’ possession and they were now supposedly stone.

The eggs were currently sitting in their trunk with the top open and candles surrounding them to keep them warm. Louis stared at the way the light glistened off their scales and danced through the shadows. They certainly were beautiful things. “Have you ever seen a dragon?”

Irri shook her head. “Dragon gone Khaleesi.”

"Everywhere? Even in the East?"

"No dragon. Brave men killed them, it is known. It is known." Irri said flatly.

"A trader from Qarth told me that dragons come from the moon." Niall spoke up, finishing of where he was cleaning Louis’ left hand.

"The moon?" Louis asked curiously.

Niall smiled up at him and nodded. “He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi. He told me that once there were two moons in the sky, but one wondered too close to the Sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand dragons and they drank the Sun’s fire.”

Irri chuckled at him. “Moon is no egg! Moon is goddess, wife of Sun. It is known. It is known.”

Louis bit his lip and looked between the slaves. “Leave me with her, Irri.”

Irri nodded and immediately got up and left the tent. Louis looked back down at Niall, who was now painting a design onto Louis’ hand and arm. “Why did the trader from Qarth tell you these stories?”

Niall shrugged. “Men like to talk when they are happy. Before your brother bought me for you, it was my job to make men happy.”

"H-how old were you?"

"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house."

“ _Nine_?" Louis gasped.

Niall just laughed at him again. “I did not touch a man for three years Khaleesi. First you must _learn_.”

Louis thought for a moment and then looked back down at Niall hopefully. “Can you teach me how to make the Khal h-happy?”

"Yes."

"Will it take three years?" Louis joked.

Niall shook his head with a soft smile. “No.”

Niall stood and held out a hand for Louis to hold onto, as he led both of them to the make shift bed Louis was given. Louis sat down on it immediately and Niall pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. Louis wasn’t sure what to do next though. Harry never faced him when they had sex, and being on his hands and knees was all he knew to do. So Louis flinched away from Niall’s touch on his chest and looked to the side, closing his eyes briefly.

"No Khaleesi, you must look into his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes." Niall told him as he took Louis’ hand again, but this time laced their fingers together. "It is said there is a nymph who could… finish a man with nothing but her eyes."

"Finish a man?" Louis asked. When Niall just smirked at him and rolled his eyes, Louis caught on to what he meant. "Oh."

Niall continued with his stories. “Kings traveled across the world for a night with her. Magisters sold their palaces, Khals burned their enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all.”

Niall leaned forward, pinning Louis’ arms up behind his head and Louis laughed quietly, nervously. “Well, she sounds like an interesting woman. I-I don’t Harry would like it with me on top like you are.”

"You will make him like it Khaleesi." Niall said sternly. "Men want what they’ve never had, and the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave Khaleesi?"

It was such an odd question. Of course Louis wasn’t a salve, he was royalty and Khaleesi of these people, but he wasn’t free. He had never tasted freedom, nor basked in it’s warm light. Harry hadn’t given it to him yet, and maybe what Niall was teaching him would be the way to make Harry do just that. He shook his head. He was not a slave.

Niall sat back and smiled more now. He rested Louis’ hands on his hips and started to wiggle his hips rhythmically around, bouncing slightly and showing Louis exactly what he would need to do later with Harry. “Then don’t make love like a slave.” The way Niall moved was hypnotic and felt so good, and Louis was getting hard for the first time. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbed harshly at Niall’s hips and flipping them over so he was between the slave’s legs. Niall landed with an _oomf_ and almost clapped. “Very good Khaleesi! Out there he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you.”

Louis started to lean in to kiss Niall, but quickly sat back in a panic. “I-I don’t think this is the Dothraki way.”

Niall sat up and huffed. “If he wanted the Dothraki way, then why did he marry you?”

Louis looked directly into Niall’s eyes and saw honest and true sincerity. He was right about all of it. This was going to have to be his life, but that did not mean he would not get an ounce of control in it. Harry was going to do this Louis’ way, and they would both like it more.

"You go into your mind a lot don’t you, Khaleesi?" Niall asked, raking his fingers across Louis’ cheek.

Louis squeezed his eyes shit and shook his head. “It’s the only place I’m aloud to think what I want to think.”

Niall laughed and pushed up off the bed. “I suppose that is true. It’s good though, keeping your own thoughts in there. I pray they do not get replaced with those of someone else.” He started to leave, wanting Louis to ponder his purposefully cryptic words, but Niall turned back at the last second. He rummaged through one of the trunks and pulled out a tiny glass case with a clear liquid inside. He tossed it to Louis on the bed with a smirk. “Here, this should help you move things along.”

Louis tentatively picked up the case and opened it, touching one of his fingers to the slippery liquid. He knew exactly what Niall meant that was for, but when he looked up to thank him, the slave had gone. He spent the next half hour getting himself ready for Harry, burning incents and putting out most of the candles, then stretching himself open. He tried to mimic what Harry had done barely done and finally was feeling something close to pleasure.

By the time Harry entered their tent, Louis was sweaty and hard and wanting for the first time something more. Thankfully the Khal was already undressed, clearly having been ready for Louis for some time. He stalked towards the boy on the bed and sat down, trying to push Louis onto his knees, but Louis pushed away.

"No." Louis huffed, but Harry just tried again to push him forward. Louis wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed his hands. "No!" After much struggling between them Louis was forceful enough to get Harry to listen. Louis spoke his best Dothraki, " _Tonight I would look upon your face_.”

Harry stared, stunned at both Louis pronunciation and his sudden spike in control. He leaned back and let Louis push him onto his back. Louis took the same case from earlier and rubbed some of the liquid onto Harry’s cock, making the Khal moan and close his eyes. Louis straddled him and slowly sunk down onto Harry, hissing at the stretch. It was noticeably less painful than the other times and Harry wasn’t even making Louis do anything. He laid there and waited for Louis to be ready, still looking up at him in awe.

When the pain had completely left and Louis could catch his breath he started to move his hips in figure eights, just like Niall had showed him. Harry moaned at the movements and lifted his hands onto Louis’ hips, rubbing around them gently and then over his stomach and up his chest.

Louis sighed and started to move up and down, bouncing very lightly and he whimpered at how good it felt. He had never felt this god, especially not during sex. He shifted his hips and hit inside at a new angle and in a new spot that sent a rush of pleasure up his spine. “Oh! _Harry_.”

Harry sat up when he heard his name, bucking his hips up, matching Louis’ rhythm and hitting that same spot again. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and kissed his neck, sucking and biting softly to mark him.

Louis felt so close to Harry. His hands were lost in Harry’s hair and he had no control over the way his body just wanted to grind down and meet all of Harry’s thrusts. It felt fantastic, better than anything in the world and Louis didn’t want it to end. He didn’t ever want to separate from his gorgeous Harry. _His Harry_. They were each other’s and it was finally apparent. Louis was finally feeling something, a real emotion that wasn’t fear, for the first time. Maybe it was love, and maybe it wasn’t, but either way, Louis wanted to feel it forever.

Their moans grew louder and more frequent as they both neared the edge, searching for their release. Harry kissed Louis’ lips and again a fire was shocked into Louis’ body. _Their first real kiss_. Harry started to jerk Louis’ cock, making the younger boy keen and lean his head onto Harry’s shoulder. All the sensitivity and touching and moving and just _feeling_ made Louis come so hard he could see the stars. He clenched around Harry and the Khal groaned loudly before coming inside Louis, pulling him closer to his chest when he did.

They came down and Harry pulled Louis’ boneless body off of him, kissing his cheek and laying him down on the bed. He grabbed a wet rag to clean Louis out and this time he kissed both of Louis’ thighs while he was down there. They had never shown each other this sort of affection and it made Louis’ heart swell. Harry climbed back up the bed and pulled Louis into his arms, holding him close, like Louis was suddenly going to be confident enough to run away.

As if Louis wasn’t thinking about it. He had just dominated a Khal. Told him what to do and didn’t take no for an answer. Maybe Louis could do anything. But as Louis looked up into those glassy green eyes of Harry’s, he suddenly felt like staying there forever. Being with Harry until there was nothing left of either of them.

These sorts of nights became a regular thing for them. Harry would come to the tent after a long day of traveling and just let Louis have all the control. They would make love for hours some nights, when they had the energy, and they were growing more and more emotionally attached. Out to everyone else, Harry was fierce and a dangerous, frightening warrior, but when he was laying with Louis, he was gentle and caring.

Louis’ confidence grew every second as well, he was able to demand his guard around more and even be a bit intimidating to them. There were still plenty of things for him to learn about their culture and ways, but Zayn was always by his side and ready to help. To make things even better, Liam had been keeping his distance form Louis, trying to get warriors to join him and maybe even turn against their Khal. He was a cruel idiot, but he was still Louis’ brother.

Even now, as the tribe moved through a path in a dense bamboo forest, Liam was staying a few horses back form Louis. It made it easier for Louis to ask Zayn all his questions too, nobody was there to insult his people and interrupt them.

"Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" Louis asked after watching the slaves walk around them, rather than ride on a horse.

"The Dothraki do not believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts." Zayn said.

"From who?"

Zayn chuckled. “If you rule a city, and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices; a tribute or fight. An easy choice for most.” Zayn looked over to make sure Louis was paying attention and then continued. “Of course sometimes it’s not enough. Sometimes a Khal is insulted by the number of slaves he’s been given; he might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven’t had a good fight in months, and need the practice.”

Zayn was cut off by a commotion ahead of them. One of the slaves was clearly tired and moving too slowly for his master, so the rider whipped him several times. Louis flinched and stopped his horse, looking directly at the two of them. “Tell them all to stop.”

"You want the entire horde to stop? For how long, Khaleesi?" Zayn asked.

Louis looked at him sternly, pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows. “Until I command them otherwise.”

"You’re learning to talk like a leader." Zayn said impressed.

Louis shook his head and sat up straight. “Not just any leader; a Khaleesi.”

With that the riders all stopped and Louis pulled himself off of his horse. He left the reigns in Zayn’s hands and fled into the woods, needing to catch his breath and be alone for just a moment.

That moment ended all too quickly though, when Liam came bounding through the brush on his horse, glaring down at Louis. He jumped off and brandished his sword, holding up menacingly at Louis. “You dare? You give commands to me? TO ME?”

He brought the sword down and attacked Louis’ throat when the Khaleesi tried to retreat. “You do not command the Dragon. I am lord of the Seven Kingdoms! I don’t take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?”

Louis tried to pull out of Liam’s tightening grip but then a whip was wrapping around his neck and yanking him to the ground. Louis caught his breath and saw that one of the riders was holding Liam down. He shouted something at Louis, but it was too fast for him to understand. Thankfully Irri had followed them as well and could translate.

"He asked if you would want him dead Khaleesi." She told him.

"No!" Louis was quick to shout, even though a voice inside was screaming yes. Yes his brother should be dead.

The riders spoke again and spat at Liam, who was being strangled on the ground. “He says you should take an ear to teach respect.”

"Please! Don’t hurt him." Louis said. He pulled himself together and put on his air of authority. "Tell him, I don’t want my brother harmed."

Zayn rode up just as Liam was being released and quickly caught on to what was going on. Liam gasped for air and snarled at Zayn. “Malik! Kill these Dothraki dogs! I am your king!”

Zayn just shared a look with the rider and then with Louis, before shaking his head and speaking. “Shall we return to the horde, Khaleesi?”

Louis just nodded and got back on his horse that Zayn had brought with him. He was quick to ride away, but did notice that the rider would not let Liam back on his own horse, instead making him walk. Good.

They made it a few more hours and stopped for that night. It was a well deserved rest considering they had been going nonstop for three nights. Harry already had his and Louis’ tent set up by the time Louis caught up, so they immediately went to bed. Harry had been at the head of the tribe, as usual, and had no idea of what had happened between Louis and Liam. Needless to say he was not at all happy when Louis informed him.

“ _He is not your brother, Louis. He is a scum that claims to be a dragon. He has never met a real dragon._ " Harry spat as they lay together. Louis was so tired from the journey that he only wanted to sleep that night. Harry wasn’t about to say no, so they lay naked together, candles lit around them and the dragon eggs for light and warmth.

“ _I wish to not speak of him tonight._ " Louis said in Harry’s language. His fluency was becoming very impressive with the tribe. " _While it is just you and I, I only want to speak of you and I._ ”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and pulled him in closer. “ _Of course. My people, our people, are starting to love you. I can see it in the way they greet you, bow for you, follow you. You have captured their hearts, as you have done mine. You are the moon of my life._ ”

Louis blushed and smiled sweetly, kissing Harry’s chest where he rested his head. “ _It seems you have captured mine. My sun and stars_.”

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, and continue their journey to the Dothraki holy land. Louis knew what would be coming next for him, and it scared him. He was married to the Khal, and already named Khaleesi, but he still needed to be ceremonially initiated into the tribe. It was no easy process either, from what he had heard. However, as long as Harry was by his side, Louis knew this was his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR THE SHOW AND BOOK
> 
> This part will have scenes from episodes 4 and 6 and again lines were right from the show and changed a bit to fit the characters.

Louis had lost count of how many weeks they had been traveling. He also had started to sort of like all the moving around and being on his gorgeous horse. He was able to get off after a long journey without losing feeling in his legs and rarely got ill from it. None of that really mattered no though, because the Dothraki had finally reached their destination.

Louis watched as Harry and the rest of his main guard flew on their horses through the entrance of the city. Two large marble horses served as the archway and entry way to the Holy City of Vaes Dothrak, and Louis couldn’t believe just how beautifully made they were. They looked as if they were caught in a battle and then frozen with their hooves ready to attack and mouths open in cries of war. Louis thought it was perfect.

He stayed back with Zayn and his brother towards the middle of the horde, and together they took their time entering. They wanted to take it all in and be a little bit respectful to what would be their temporary home. At least Zayn and Louis did.

"Vaes Dothrak, city of the horselords." Zayn announced as they paused in front of the entrance and looked upon the mountainous horizon ahead.

"Pile of mud." Liam spat. "Mud, shit, and twigs. Best these savages can do?—"

"These are my people now!" Louis cut in. Both Liam and Zayn raised their eyebrows at his sudden forwardness. "You shouldn’t call them savages."

"I’ll call them what I like because they are my people.” Liam scoffed, looking around at all the riders ahead and behind them. “This is _my_ army. Khal Harry’s marching the wrong way with _my_ army.”

Liam rode on ahead and Louis sighed, but followed close behind. He didn’t trust what his brother would do in this sort of mood. Zayn stayed next to him and watched Liam to make sure he didn’t get too far ahead though.

Louis looked at Zayn and then back at Liam with a puzzled expression. “If my brother was given an army of the Dothraki, could you conquer the seven kingdoms?”

Zayn shrugged. “The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear an water their horses can’t drink—”

"But if they did?"

Zayn paused a moment before sighing and looking down at the curious Louis. “If King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle then… yes I think they could. But the men around the King are not so foolish.”

"And you know these men?"

Zayn nodded. “I fought beside them once, long ago… Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land.”

"You sold slaves." Louis said bluntly.

"Aye."

"Why?"

"Had no money and an expensive wife." Zayn said matter of factly. He looked down at his hands in thought, but shook himself out of it quickly.

"And where is she now?" Louis asked.

"In another place, with another man." He replied. Zayn started to get his horse to move a bit faster and Louis knew he no longer wanted to talk about his old life. Louis couldn’t help but be curious, though, of what life is like in his homeland. But he figured he would wait for another time.

They arrived in the main part of the city, full of more permanent huts and even more Dothraki people of other tribes. This was the only place where other tribes could meet peacefully and celebrate or pray for each other. Liam went straight to a hut surrounded by his personal slaves and sent one back to Louis’ group. The slave said Liam would like to have Niall bathe him and Louis reluctantly said yes. He watched as his friend was lead into the hut, most likely to serve Liam in ways other than a bath.

Louis tried not to think about the tiny ounce of control his brother still seemed to have over him and moved on to his and Harry’s hut. It was much larger than the other and even had windows built in for sunlight. Louis smiled at the thought of being able to come home to such a cozy place as this after a day of serving his people. Things were finally falling into a steady place for him and he only wished they could stay in the holy city forever. He knew they wouldn’t though.

Harry was off meeting with the Khals of other tribes in the city, so Louis was left to his own devices in their hut. After a couple of hours Niall came back from Liam’s to help Louis and Irri set up the dragon eggs in their usual place on a burner and between candles. Louis wasn’t entirely sure why he felt the need to keep them warm, but somewhere inside he just had a feeling they wouldn’t be okay any other way. They also started to set up some food and a nice picnic area in one of the larger rooms.

Louis sent Niall back out to get Liam to join him for dinner and put some finishing touches on their meal. However after only a few minutes he heard the sound of Niall screaming and watched as Liam yanked him in by his hair and threw him the ground.

"You send this _whore_ to give me commands?” Liam yelled, pushing Irri, who went to help Niall, aside. “I should have sent you back his head!”

Niall looked up Louis with tears in his eyes and red mark on one of his cheeks from where Liam had evidently hit him. “Forgive me Khaleesi, I did as you asked.”

"Hush now, it’s alright. Irri, take him and leave us." Louis bent over to help Niall up and handed him off to Irri, who took him out of the room to recover. "Why did you hit him?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? _You do not command me_." Liam snarled, stepping closer to Louis with a hard look in his eyes.

"I wasn’t commanding you! I just wanted to invite you to supper." Louis said, gesturing to all the food laid around them.

"What is this?" Liam asked harshly. He picked up a leather vest and sword belt that Louis had put aside for him.

"It’s a gift, I had it made for you." Louis explained.

"Dothraki rags?" Liam yelled. "You’re going to _dress_ me now? It stinks of manure! All of it!” Liam threw the leather at Louis’ face, making his brother gasp and back away in fear. Liam stalked toward Louis and backed him into the wall. “You would turn me into one of them wouldn’t you? Next you’ll want to tattoo my skin.”

"You’ve no right to a mark, you’ve won no victories yet!" Louis retorted, angered by the way his brother so easily ridiculed his people and their traditions.

Liam glared at him in disbelief. “ _You do not talk back to me._ " He slapped Louis’ face and Louis cried out, grabbing his throbbing cheek and falling to the ground. Liam wrestled Louis’ arms for a bit while still yelling down at him. "You are a horselord’s slut and now you’ve woken the dragon!"

Louis reached back in their struggle and grabbed a gold chain that was on one of the lower tables. he hit Liam’s head and pushed him off his body when Liam let go at the pain. Louis stood and took a deep breath, staring down at his amazed and cowering brother. “I am Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the husband of the great Khal Harry and I bear his light about me! The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands.”

Louis turned away from his brother and ran out of the room, heart still racing form the way he was able to stand up to him. He had one of the guards escort Liam out and ran to find Niall and make sure he was okay. Louis couldn’t wait to see how Harry would react when he found out about this.

But that wouldn’t be for hours and until then Louis had time for what he had done to set in. Zayn found out soon enough from one of the guards and was very quick to go to Louis to check on him. He found him in the Khal’s bedroom, staring at a lit fireplace across from the large bed.

"I hit him. I hit the dragon." Louis said, staring down into the fire under his eggs.

"Your brother is not a dragon. He is less than the shadow of a snake." Zayn assured him, making it very clear what his true feelings for Liam were.

"He is still the true king." Louis said.

"No he’s not. Do _you_ want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?” Zayn asked, pulling Louis’ attention away from the fire.

Louis shook his head. “No, but the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they are sewing dragon banners and waiting for his return.”

Zayn just laughed at him. “The common people are praying for rain, health, and a summer that never ends. They don’t care what games the high lords play.”

"What do you pray for, sir Malik?"

Zayn thought for a moment and then looked down at the same fire Louis had been. “Home.”

"I pray for home too." Louis sat down in front of the fire and spoke calmly, knowingly. "My brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn’t lead an _army_ , even if my husband gave him one. He’ll never take us home.”

Zayn nodded and Louis waved his hand so he could be left alone for a moment. It was getting late and Harry would be back soon, and Louis would prefer it if he didn’t have to see him so upset like this. It was only half an hour before Louis heard the sound of Harry’s sword drop to the ground by the door, and he looked up to see his husband with a murderous glare.

“ _He hit you? That vermin had the gull to lay his hands on you? My husband? My Khaleesi?_ " Harry sneered in his language. Louis had been getting a lot better at learning that now, and could understand him perfectly. " _Louis, I know you still have some misguided care for him, but he needs to be gone. He is a curse upon you and our people, and especially those people he wishes to lead across the sea._ ”

“ _My sun and stars please listen._ " Louis pleaded, getting up from his spot and walking slowly over to the fuming Harry for comfort. " _I am fine. I have been dealing with this all my life and you made a deal. I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for him. We wouldn’t be together if it wasn’t for him._ ”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and held him tightly. “ _That does not give him any right over you. You belong to me now, not him. I would even say at this point I barely have a hold over you. Besides, one move with my blade and he can be gone forever, the deal cut off._ ”

Louis sighed and leaned up to kiss him. He just wanted to be with Harry for now and not worry about all the troubles Liam brought them. They kissed for a few moments, feeling each other’s energy and getting lost in each other’s lips, before Louis was pulling back again. “ _I’m to start my rituals soon. I will truly be a part of this tribe then._ ”

Harry smiled brightly and lifted Louis up, making him giggle and wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. “ _I am so thrilled, moon of my life. I know it is a difficult process, but we can only truly be one when it is all over._ ”

“ _I’m not scared._ " Louis assured him. He pulled Harry in for another kiss and this time it was more passionate, more loving and desperate. Harry walked them back towards the bed and laid Louis down gently.

“ _I know you aren’t._ " Harry whispered against Louis neck while he undid the tie on both his vest and pants. They both fell open easily and Harry tore them from Louis’ body, needing to kiss ever part of his perfect boy. Louis moaned at the way Harry slowly covered every part of him in a kiss and his legs fell open, inviting Harry between them.

But Harry quickly got up and grabbed the glass case Niall had given them, before settling between them. He had realized after their first time that he did not want to hurt his Louis, and using this would be the only way. Harry continued kissing down Louis’ body, covering three of his fingers in the liquid and sucking a mark on the inside of Louis’ left thigh, reveling in the whimper his Khaleesi let out.

Harry started with one finger, stretching Louis open and only added the next two when he knew Louis was ready. He had only had to do this himself a few times, because usually Louis was already open and ready for him when he came back from whatever his duties were that day. Louis pulled Harry back up his body by his hair and watched as Harry used the remaining liquid on his fingers to cover his cock. Louis opened his legs wider and Harry pushed in slowly, stopping when he was all the way inside to let Louis adjust. It had been so many days since they made love last and Louis was so tight tonight, Harry didn’t want to rush him.

After a few moments Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and let him started moving. Harry pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. He thrusted into Louis in long, hard, but slow strokes, the burn inside Louis feeling amazing.

Harry kept shifting the angle of his hips to try and find that spot inside Louis, wanting to make him feel so much better after what Liam had done today. There was a faint red mark starting to appear on Louis’ cheek form where he was hit, and just fueled Harry’s fire. He hit fast inside a certain angle roughly and Louis moaned, long and high pitched. Harry continued to thrust into Louis in that spot, loving the way his Khaleesi whimpered his name and scratched short nails down his back.

There was no denying that way Harry’s wide, dark green eyes were staring down at Louis was anything but love. Adoration and love and complete awe of the creature that had been brought to him so scared and timid, but now strong and confident, but also coming apart underneath him. Harry had taken many a person before, but none had felt so pleasurable than Louis. None learned everything Harry loved to feel, and made him want to do the same for them.

“ _M-my sun and stars, oh!_ " Louis whined and his voice was rough and wrecked and Harry knew that he was close. He leaned down and bit into Louis’ neck, marking that place as his own, so the whole tribe, and especially Liam, would see that Louis would listen to nobody but Harry. " _Harry! P-please m-my love, I’m so close!_ ”

And Harry was starting to feel that warm coiling begin in his own stomach, making him grunt out Louis’ name as his hips stuttered in their movements. He knew Louis wanted him to touch him, but Harry wanted to see him come just from this. So, Harry grabbed both of Louis’ hands in one of his and yanked them over his head. He dug his other hand into one of Louis’ thighs, bringing the leg slightly higher, letting him hit that spot even more dead on.

“ _Harry!_ ”

“ _Just like this Louis, you will come just like this! _" Harry grunted out, moving his hips even faster and moaning lowly at how Louis felt around him. Louis’ moans were growing louder by the second, almost becoming screams and Harry just knew he could do it.__

__After a few more hard thrusts from Harry, Louis’ back arched and he screamed out his husband’s name before coming in long spurts between them. The sight and Louis’ clenching was too much for Harry and he was coming as well only moments later, shooting deep inside Louis and releasing his shaking hands._ _

__They lay together, catching their breaths for a few moments, but when Harry tried to get up to clean them, Louis just pulled him back down. “ _S-stay, my sun and stars, we can worry in the morning about our mess._ ”_ _

__Harry let out a breathless laugh and fell to the bed beside Louis, pulling him into his side. Louis graciously let himself be moved and settled next to Harry with one hand going across to trace at one of the many battle tattoos. Harry kissed Louis’ temple and smiled down at his sated looking husband, forgetting all the events from today. They were able to fall asleep fast enough, knowing Louis would have some difficult tasks in the days ahead._ _

__~~~_ _

__A few days after the little incident with Liam, Louis was to begin his rituals to be a real member of the tribe. There were a few simple things, like learning a prayer to the Horse Gods, and dancing a certain way around a fire, but the most difficult one would be the last one. Eating an entire heart of a horse. Louis cringed at the very thought of it, but he knew it had to be done. And Harry had been assuring him for days that he believed Louis could do it._ _

__The prayer was simple and easy and the tribe and fellow Khals were very impressed with Louis’ fluency in their language. Especially since he had really only began learning a few months ago. The dance was even better, with everyone singing and drumming and cheering and Harry smiling so much when Louis finished in front of him._ _

__The final task would be going on the next day and Harry was out with the other Khals, sacrificing the horse whose heart they would be using. Louis was just thankful he did not have to be present for that. for now Louis was alone in their hut, aside from Niall who was there cleaning a few things up for him, and admiring his dragon eggs. It was something Louis had started to love doing while he waited for Harry to return._ _

__Two of them were already resting on their sweltering hot burner and Louis was just checking over the final one, making sure it didn’t have any damage from being moved so much. They certainly were beautiful. He set the third one down next to the other two and stared at them for a bit, admiring the way they looked in the dim light. After a few moments for staring Louis suddenly had the urge to pick it back up again, knowing it was burning hot by now and could hurt him._ _

__But when Louis reached back down for it, he felt nothing as his picked it back up. The was no burning or pain or even sizzling form his skin. He was just holding it._ _

__Niall, however, had watched the whole thing and was running over and calling Louis’ name. “Louis! Khaleesi!” He grabbed the egg from Louis’ hand but dropped it as it burned and scorched his hands, leaving scale shaped marks. Louis’ eyes widened and he grabbed Niall’s hands to inspect them, shocked at the way his own were fine, while Niall’s bleed and swelled._ _

__"You’re hurt." Louis said, letting go of Niall’s hands. They only sat stunned for a moment before Irri, who had heard Niall’s cries, was running in to help. She took Niall away again, not knowing what had just happened, and Louis was left alone._ _

__He looked back down at the egg and then his own hands a few times before shaking it off and deciding not to think anything of it. So he couldn’t get burned. Okay. But there were other, more important, things to worry about at the moment._ _

__~~~_ _

__His hands were covered in blood, along with around his mouth. He was looking Harry directly in his eyes, his dark and concentrated eyes, and taking slow bites of the raw heart. Most of it was down already and the Dothraki were chanting encouragements along with prayers. Louis’s stomach was churning though. His vision was going in and out and he was feeling woozy._ _

__He couldn’t do this. He had to eat this entire heart and really didn’t think he could do it._ _

__He was on a mini stage, surrounded by the entire tribe, along with Zayn, Niall, and even Liam. They were all watching intently as he attempted to finish the final task. The task that would officially make Louis one of them, something he had only just come to realize he wanted._ _

__Harry was staring at him. His eyes burning into Louis was they waited, hopeful that Louis was as strong as he thought he was. He knew Louis could do this. He had known Louis was strong from their very first night together, and from the way he had grown to make it even this far._ _

__Louis takes another bite._ _

__And then another._ _

__And more._ _

__And soon he thinks he can’t take it anymore. Harry is leaning forward and nodding in anticipation, and Louis doesn’t want to let him down. He doesn’t want to let any of them down. He takes a few more bites and before he knows it, he has the whole thing gone. But then he feels his throat close up and lurches forward._ _

__The chanting stops. Harry stands and has to hold himself back from helping his Louis. His Louis hold is clawing at the ground, swallowing, and breathing deeply through his nose. His Khaleesi, who is shaking and steadily rising again, eyes closed with tear tracks leading from them._ _

__But Louis opens them and looks right at Harry and nods. Harry gives him a satisfied smile and the tribe cheers, banging on drums, and blowing through pipes in honor of Louis’ victory. He is one of them now._ _

__They begin chanting Louis’ name as Harry walks towards him, smirking and just knowing that they all absolutely love him. Liam seems to pick up on this as well, because Harry can see across the room just how disappointed the boy looks, and watches as he runs away from them. Harry doesn’t even care though. Nobody cares._ _

__All that matters now is Louis. The new and official Khaleesi, who will lead them by Harry’s side and love them. They smile at each other and Harry lifts Louis’ from the stage, holding him behind his thighs, and lifting him up for everyone to see. He carries Louis around the stage in a circle to show his people and let them bow to their Khaleesi._ _

__It is hours later and the tribe is throwing a banquet just for Harry and Louis. There is a roaring fire, a drum circle, dancing, singing, and just all around celebration between everyone. Louis can’t stop looking at Harry though, and it goes the same for him. Harry is feeding Louis small bits of food and kissing his cheek, not even paying attention to what is going on around them._ _

__Naturally they do not notice at first when Liam comes stumbling in. He is drunk and angry and taking swigs from a large bottle of mead, trying to push people out of his way to get to his brother. He makes a loud commotion and Harry and Louis finally look up at him._ _

__Liam glares at them, baring his sword, and taking another drink from the bottle. “Louis! I’m here for the feast!” His words are getting strung together and Louis can hear Harry growl under his breath._ _

__Zayn is the one to get up and go to try and calm him, or at least make him leave. “Liam—”_ _

__“ _Don’t you touch me!_ ” Liam snatches his arm away from Zayn had tried to grab and points his sword at him. Bus then Liam turns his attention back to the Khal and holds his arms out. “Khal Harry. I’m here for the feast.”_ _

__“ _There is a place for you._ " Harry says in Dothraki, knowing Liam has no idea what he’s saying. Still, he smirks and points to the exit. " _Back there_.”_ _

__Zayn translates and Liam’s eyes turn cold. “ _That_ is no place for a king.”_ _

__"You. Are. No. King." Harry says in perfect common tongue. Louis smiles at the ground at that fact that Harry had picked some of it up from him. Liam jumps through the crowd with his sword pointed at them._ _

__"Liam please!" Louis sighs. He and Harry stand, but neither show fear, nor back up._ _

__"Ah, there he is." Liam says._ _

__"Put that sword down, they will kill us all." Zayn says sternly._ _

__Liam just laughs at him. “They can’t kill us! They can’t shed blood in their sacred city.” He points the sword directly at Louis’ throat. “But I can.” Louis doesn’t back down, even when Liam starts to dig it into his neck. “I want what I came for. He bought you, but he never paid for you.”_ _

__Irri comes over and translates what Liam is saying to Harry._ _

__"Tell him, I want what was bargained for or I’ll take you back." Liam whispers to her. He moves the sword form Louis’ neck to his chest. "He can keep your heart though, I’ll cut it out for him." Harry backs up from Louis and starts to say something in Dothraki, something that makes Louis smirk and raise his eyebrows. "What’s he saying?"_ _

__"He says yes. You shall have a golden crown that men shall tremble to behold."_ _

__Liam looks away from Louis and back at Harry, who has gone a bit close to one of the pots on the fire. He winks at him and starts to mix something around, waiting for Liam to respond._ _

__"Well, that was all I wanted." Liam takes the sword away from Louis, letting him breathe, and snickers nervously. "W-what was promised."_ _

__Harry finishes whatever he was doing by the fire and walks back over to Louis. He rubs his hand over Louis’ heart where the sword just was and they share a silent look. Harry leans down to kiss Louis and then breaks away to give a command to the guards. Two of them grab Liam and pull his arms behind his back._ _

__They break them and Liam screams. “No, no! You can’t touch me!” Liam struggles in the guard’s grips but it does nothing. “I am the dragon! I am the dragon! I want my crown!” The guards kick him the ground and he lands with a loud grunt._ _

__Harry goes back to the pot he had been mixing in earlier, adding in more gold, and Liam faces Louis, pleading with his eyes for Louis to help him. Zayn comes over and touches Louis’ arm._ _

__"Look away Khaleesi."_ _

__"No." Louis says softly, almost completely uncaringly._ _

__Harry watches as the gold is sufficiently melted in the pot and takes it away from the fire, walking back over to where Liam is being held down._ _

__"Louis? Louis tell him! Make them!" Liam begs, but Louis does nothing. "You can’t! Louis please!"_ _

__Harry stops right in front of Liam and smiles wickedly. “A crown for a king.”_ _

__And with that Harry pours the smoldering hot liquid gold onto Liam’s head. He screams in pain as it burns through and the guards let go him, letting him fall to the ground. He writhes around in immense pain, shouting for Louis, for anyone, or to just die already. Eventually the gold does its job and his head hit’s the ground with a thump. His dead body lying still and cooling._ _

__Harry walks back over to Louis, no sign of regret in either of their eyes, and takes his hands. “Khaleesi. Moon of my life—”_ _

__"He was no dragon." Louis says calmly, still staring at Liam’s lifeless body. "Fire cannot kill a dragon."_ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR THE SHOW AND BOOK
> 
> This part will have scenes from episodes 7 and 8 from the show in it and actually has the most changes from the show than the others.

A month had passed since Liam’s death and Louis never felt more free. This was the freedom he had been longing for his entire life and it was finally his. The rest of the tribe could feel it as well. As soon as the body was dumped off a cliff and into crashing waves, it was as if a weight had been lifted from everyone’s shoulders. They didn’t have to worry about that stupid ruthless boy any longer.

Niall had been given back to Louis as well. He was taken away from him to be Liam’s personal slave and Louis had heard enough of his stories to know he was not treated well. He also knew from personal experience just how disgusting Liam could be.

But there was still one thing that had stuck in Louis’ mind. Home. Liam had come all this way, forced Louis into this, all to get to their home across the Narrow Sea and now he was just dead. But that throne still belonged to his family. It was still rightfully theirs and now Louis was the only one left. Which meant, it was rightfully his. Louis should be the one true Dragon to rule over the Seven Kingdoms.

The Dragon. Liam always claimed that he was the final dragon, but obviously that couldn’t be true. Louis however… he just knew that destiny belonged to him. He could feel it every time he would pick up one of his eggs or touch something burning hot and feel nothing. He must be the true Dragon those people are said to be waiting for. It all must have been for this reason. To bring Louis here, with his soulmate, and an army that could take _him_ to King’s Landing.

But how could he convince Harry that this was their fate? Harry had been so relieved when Liam died, that burden of moving his people across the sea had been lifted. He had said over and over again when they made love that night that Louis was finally, truly his, and they could live the Dothraki life. And Louis loved the Dothraki life. He had started to crave the long journeys and horse rides. The tribe was still in Vaes Dothrak, so they were all growing anxious to leave, but Harry still hadn’t finished his business with the other Khals.

Harry was so stubborn sometimes, Louis almost couldn’t bare it. Almost. It was really only when other members of the tribe tried to challenge Harry that his attitude became unbearable. However, there were plenty of times, like the one right now, where Harry was obedient to Louis. He would listen to Louis and at least act reasonable when he disagreed.

Louis was sitting on a chair behind Harry, who was on the ground, right now, while Louis combed through Harry’s hair. There had been light touches and a few stray kisses to shoulders every now and then, but mostly Louis was just stroking Harry’s curly locks. And as he had been doing for the past month, Louis was trying to talk Harry into retaking his throne.

“ _The Stallion who mounts the world has no need for iron chairs._ " Harry groaned. He was known as the Stallion who would mount the world by many, being the youngest Khal to ever hold reign over a tribe so big. He was the Stallion and Louis was the Dragon and together they would rule.

“ _According to the prophecy, the Stallion will ride to the ends of the earth._ " Louis said and there it was. The prophecy that the tribe’s priest had predicted would be about them. About Harry and Louis ruling the world together under fire and horses. Neither of them really knew what to think of it, but they hoped it would be true.

“ _The world ends at the Black Salt Sea._ " Harry spat. " _No horse can cross poisoned water._ ”

Louis was taken aback by how quickly Harry’s mood had turned sour and huffed. “ _The world does not end at the sea! There are many dirts beyond that sea. The dirt where I was born._ ”

Suddenly Harry started shaking his head and laughing at Louis. He looked back at him with a very amused smirk. “ _Not dirts. Lands._ ”

Louis blushed, embarrassed that he was still getting the language wrong. “ _Lands, yes… There are thousands of ships in the free cities. Wooden horses that fly across the sea-_ ”

“ _Let’s speak no more of wooden horses and iron chairs._ " Harry cut him off.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s tone. “ _It’s not a chair, it’s a_ … erm..” He tried to think but there was no translation for throne into Dothraki. “Throne.”

"Throne." Harry repeated.

“ _A chair for a Khal to sit upon, or a Khaleesi._ " Louis told him, leaning down to rest his head onto Harry’s shoulder and smiling.

Harry nuzzled his nose for a moment before he turned around and rested his hands on Louis’ knees. “ _A Khal does need a chair to sit upon. He only needs a horse._ " Harry kissed Louis for a moment before getting up and walking out of their hut, probably off to another Khal meeting.

Louis only sat for a moment longer to sigh and wish that Harry would just do this one thing for him. He knew that it would take a lot to convince Harry to fight, but in all honesty Louis was hoping that them being in love would give him some leeway in it.

~~~

A week later Louis wasn’t in the best of moods so Niall suggested they take a look at one of the smaller villages just outside of Vaes Dothrak. It wasn’t very rich, but there would be a market they could shop in and the villagers were used to the Dothraki coming through every now and then. Louis agreed that maybe it would be fun, so he asked Zayn, Irri, and one of the guard to come along with them.

Irri and Niall walked ahead and looked around at some street performers and little shops, while Louis stayed back with Zayn and the guard. He was trying his best to enjoy their trip, but all that was on his mind was convincing Harry to go to the Seven Kingdoms.

"Can’t you help me make him understand?" He asked Zayn. He thought that maybe Harry would respect the opinion of another warrior if he wasn’t going to listen to Louis.

Zayn just sighed and looked around at some meet hanging at a cart. “The Dothraki do their own things in their own time for their own reasons. Have patience Khaleesi. You will go home, I promise you.”

"My brother was a fool yes, but he was right about one thing. Our family are the rightful heirs to the throne." Louis said seriously and was taken aback when Zayn laughed at him. "Have I said something funny?"

"Excuse me Khaleesi, but your ancestor, Raego the Conqueror, didn’t seize the Kingdoms because it was his right. He seized them because he could." Zayn told him.

"And because he had dragons."

Zayn sighed and nodded, letting them continue walking along the street. “Yes well, a few dragons make things easier.”

"You don’t believe it?" Louis asked, shocked that Zayn could find the idea of dragons fictitious. Louis had actual eggs after all.

"Have you ever seen a dragon Khaleesi?" Zayn asked rhetorically. "I believe only what my eyes and ears can behold. As for the rest, it was three hundred years ago, who knows what really happened."

They walked for a little longer before Niall and Irri stopped them and pointed out a man selling fine wine outside a small tent. Louis followed happily considering it had been quite some time since he had any wine. He also thought Harry had probably never even had wine before; he always preferred to drink mead or plain water.

“ _Fine reds! I have sweet reds from Lys, Volantis, and the Arbor!_ " The seller shouted to passerby. " _Tyroshi pear brandy! Andalish sours! I have them! I have them!_ " He looked towards the group and noticed Louis smiling up at him. " _A taste for the Khaleesi? I have a sweet red from Dorne, sir. One taste and you will name your children after me!_ ”

The man turned back and picked up a bottle. He poured some into a cup and held it up for Louis, who took it graciously, thanking the man in the common tongue. “I wouldn’t know about having children, but I will try your wine. Just a taste.”

"You are from The Seven Kingdoms?" The man asked, surprised a Khaleesi could speak his language so well.

Niall giggled behind them. “You have the honor of speaking to Louis Targaryn, rightful ruler of the Iron Throne.”

The man bowed immediately and Louis blushed at his eagerness to be more formal. Zayn, however, only looked at him suspiciously. “Please rise, I’d still like to taste that wine.”

He looked up at them a bit nervously and then around at the crowd. “That?” He threw away the wine and picked up a new cask. “Not worthy at all of a prince. Have a dry red from the Arbor, nectar of the gods. In fact, have this bottle as a gift.”

Louis watched as he poured some of the wine for Louis to try and gave the cask to Rakharo, the guard, when it was handed to him. “You honor me sir.”

"Honor? The honor is all mine!" He handed the cup to Louis, but before Louis could bring it even close to his mouth, Zayn was stepping up and knocking it out of his hands.

"Do not drink that Khaleesi, not until he tries it first." Zayn said sternly. The man tensed and backed up a step, not looking at Louis nor any of them.

"Is something wrong?" Louis asked, not understanding why Zayn was being so hostile towards this man.

Zayn didn’t answer Louis, instead he took the cask from Rakharo and pushed it back into the arms of the seller. “Open it.” The man obeyed, nervously popping open the top of the case. “Pour.”

The man looked between Louis and Zayn, and then back at the cask. “I-It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without at least giving it time to breathe—”

"Do as he says." Louis cut in demandingly.

The man opened his mouth as if he were going to say something else, but ultimately let out a defeated sigh. He poured a new cup, bringing it up to his lips and then pausing for one last nervous look at them. He smiled and nodded at Louis, but instead of taking a drink he threw the cup down and tried to push past them.

The man knocked Louis into Zayn’s arms and got past Niall, but was grabbed by his robes by Rakharo. Louis regained his footing and brushed off the push, running over to the man who was being held by his throat. Louis looked so disappointed and upset, so Niall ran over and pulled him away.

Rakharo and Irri tied the man up while Zayn made on lookers go back to their business. None of them could believe someone would be so stupid as to try to kill the Khaleesi, but there this man was. Ready with a poisoned cask of wine and an order to kill the remaining Targaryn child.

They took the man back to the tribe in Vaes Dothrak, and Niall was the one to find Harry and tell him what happened. There was already a fire burning in the center of their tribe’s camp, so Irri sat Louis down in his and Harry’s place, waiting for Harry to return. They could hear yelling coming from the Khal’s hut and in a matter of seconds Harry was running out to Louis and pulling him into his arms.

“ _Moon of my life, are you hurt?_ " When Louis shook his head Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, and turned to Rakharo and Zayn, ordering them to present the assassin. Rakharo threw the bound man to the ground before Harry and the Khal stepped towards him menacingly. " _You dare attack my Khaleesi? And with poison no less? You lame excuse of a man._ ” Harry took out one of his swords and yanked the man up by his hair, turning him so his face was looking directly at Louis. “ _Look at him! Look at the man you were going to be so quick to kill today, for it will be the last pleasant thing you ever look upon._ ”

Harry voice was dark and low and Louis was even scared of him. It was the voice of the Khal that all people on this side of the Narrow Sea feared. The voice of the Stallion who would mount the world. And as Louis watched Harry throw the man to more of the warriors to be imprisoned and soon executed, he knew that this would be the catalyst to finally make Harry cross that Sea. This would be the motivational push that would make Harry take back Louis’ rightful throne.

Harry waited just a moment after the man was taken away before storming away in a rage, probably to take his anger out on the poor beasts that would be their meal that night. Louis was left with Zayn and his servants, but he didn’t mind so much. He knew Harry would calm down by the time they went to bed and comfort him like Louis wanted him to.

Louis dismissed Niall and Irri, telling them they deserved a night off from doting on him, and turned to Zayn. “What will they do to him?”

"When the horde rides he will be leashed to a saddle and forced to run behind the horses." Zayn informed him. "And when he cannot keep running… well let’s say I’ve seen a man last nine miles."

Louis pursed his lips and scrunched up his nose, still a bit put off by the customs of the Dothraki. “King Robert… he still wants me dead.”

"This poisoner was the first and he won’t be the last." Zayn said cautiously.

"I thought he’d leave me alone." Louis groaned. "Now that my brother is gone—"

"He will _never_ leave you alone.” Zayn cut in, suddenly very serious. Louis didn’t like it when Zayn had to be this serious with him. “If you ride to the Shine, his assassins will follow you. If you sail all the way to the Basilisk Isles, his banner men will tail you. He will _never_ abandon the hunt. You’re the last Targaryn. The last one. And you have forty thousand riders behind you.”

"He will not keep my throne." Louis scoffed.

"He will not have you either, Khaleesi." Zayn said. They stood for a moment more, before Louis decided they should just go to dinner. That day had been to hectic and stressful for and frankly he wanted it to be over already. He wanted to go to a calm Harry and assure him that he was okay.

Harry didn’t even show up for dinner. Louis sat with Niall and a worried look on his face the whole time. He was barely able to touch his food. After some time, Niall and Zayn convinced him that he should go to Harry and discuss everything Louis needed to talk about. Rakharo came back and told the Khaleesi that Harry had returned and was in their hut, but still very upset.

Louis approached his hut with caution but was shocked to find Harry sitting on their bed with his sword in his hands. He was cleaning blood off of it and only looked up when Louis stepped fully into the room.

“ _My sun and stars, please don’t be upset._ " Louis cooed as he sat down next to Harry and mad him put the sword down. " _I am fine, I promise._ ”

Louis began kissing Harry’s jaw line and cheek, but Harry brushed him off. “ _It is you who should be upset Louis. I wasn’t there! You could have been killed today and I wasn’t even there to protect you._ ”

“ _Harry, do not blame yourself for this. Zayn kept me safe and I know everything you are doing is very important for our tribe. I am alive. Now, just… be with me for a little while._ " Louis pushed Harry so he was lying down and climbed on his lap. " _I’ve been missing you all day my love._ ”

Louis leaned down to kiss Harry, hands on his chest and digging into the swirling warrior tattoos that covered it. Harry moaned into the kiss and placed his hands gently onto Louis’ hips, bucking his own up for friction. Louis let Harry use his body for a few moments before stopping their kiss and pulling Harry over so he was now on top.

But Harry stopped him when Louis tried to continue their heated kiss. “ _I’m exhausted Louis, and I can tell you are too so tonight… let’s just lie here please? Let me hold my Khaleesi and protect you like I couldn’t earlier._ ”

Louis was relieved by Harry’s words. To be honest he was only going to have sex with Harry that night to make him feel better. “I would like that very much.”

Harry smiled and started lightly kissing Louis’ neck, biting occasionally to leave his marks of ownership. His possessiveness wasn’t normally something Louis liked, it reminded him too much of being owned all his life by his brother, but tonight it was comforting. He was Harry’s, not King Robert’s. They were the Stallion and the Dragon.

“ _I want to pledge a gift to you._ " Harry whispered between kisses. " _After today a lot of things have become clear to me and… I will give you the iron chair. I will give you the Seven Kingdoms._ ”

"Harry I—"

“ _I will take our tribe west to where the world ends, across the black salt waters, as no Khal has done before._ " Harry kept going in his promise to Louis, looking deep into his eyes. " _I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses. I will take their women and children as slaves, and bring their broken gods back here to Vaes Dothrak. I swear this by the Mother of the Mountains and the stars as our witnesses. You will take your place over those people._ ”

And Louis kissed Harry long and fierce, the only thank you he knew Harry would understand.

~~~

The carnage started immediately. They left Vaes Dothrak early the next morning and headed to a local farm town, but Harry hadn’t told Louis exactly why. However, when they got there, the warriors started sacking the city, destroying homes and killing men right left. The stench of blood and fire was ripe in the air, as were the screams of women and children. Louis watched as they burned down houses and slaughtered animals, not understanding what Harry’s motive to do all of this was.

Louis walked through the wreckage with Zayn and Rakharo, Niall and Irri stayed out of the city with the rest of their slaves, and looked around at the destruction. “What did they do?”

" _Lamb men make good slaves._ " Rakharo said bluntly. " _Khal Harry will make a gift of them to the slavers and the slavers will give us gold and silk and steel._ "

Louis stopped their walking and turned back to the men with a stunned expression. “I thought the Dothrak didn’t believe in money.”

"Gold to hire ships, Khaleesi. Ships to sail to the Seven Kingdoms." Zayn informed him as he pulled Louis along, out of the way of the riders coming by.

As they kept walking, the screams Louis had heard earlier were beginning to grow louder and more shrill. Then they rounded a corner and Louis saw a cage of women and young men being filled up by some of the riders. The Khaleesi recognized Mago, a rival of Harry’s in the tribe, as the leader of this group. He was pulling an older woman out of the cage and forcing her to the ground. The woman put up a fight, but Mago hit her and pulled her hair and clothes apart.

Louis winced at Mago’s treatment of her, recalling memories of being pushed around by Liam and forced to do things Louis didn’t even want to think about. Louis pulled on a stern and strong face and looked coldly at Zayn. “Zayn, make them stop.”

"Khaleesi?"

"You heard me."

"These men have shed blood for their Khal, now they claim their reward." Zayn said, although Louis could sense that it all made him uneasy as well.

Rakharo was the only one truly confused. “ _She is a lamb girl, Khaleesi. The riders do her honor. If her wailing offends you, I shall bring you her tongue._ ”

Zayn started to step forward and put a hand on Louis’ shoulder for comfort. “Louis, you’ve always had a gentle heart, but this is how it’s always been.”

"I do not have a gentle heart, sir!" Louis snapped, jerking away from Zayn’s touch. " _Do as I say or Khal Harry will know the reason why._ ”

Rakharo grabbed a few more of the guards that were around and followed her order. He argued with Mago for a moment before the cruel rider let the woman go and the other men opened the cage. The lamb people hesitated before stepping out and a few of them ran over to help the woman Mago had been attacking. Zayn, however, stepped forward and put a blanket around her shoulders, helping her off the ground.

"What do you want done with them?" Zayn asked.

"Bring her to me." Louis gestured to the woman in Zayn’s arms, then to the rest of the people from the cage. "And those ones there."

Zayn looked back but shook his head. “You cannot claim them all, Khaleesi.”

"I can and I will." Louis stated, taking the woman into his hands and helping her walk away from the riders.

It was some time later, when the rest of the horde was leaving that city after they had finished collecting all they needed to sell, that Louis ran into more trouble with Mago. He was standing with Harry, yelling about Louis and what had happened earlier. Louis just smirked at Harry’s expression; he look annoyed and also completely bored by Mago’s words, but Louis knew he would have something to say about the situation.

Harry silenced Mago when he saw Louis approaching and smiled, but this time it was more confused than anything. “ _Moon of my life, Mago says you have taken his spoils. A daughter of a lamb man who was his to mount. Tell me the truth of this._ ”

Louis shrugged. “ _Mago speaks the truth, my sun and stars. I have claimed many daughters and sons this day so they cannot be harmed._ ”

Harry’s smile faded and his face scrunched up with even more confusion. “ _This is the way of war. These people are slaves now, to do with as we please._ ”

Louis crossed his arms with raised brows. “ _It pleases me to keep them safe. If your riders would… mount them, then let them take them for wives and husbands._ ”

Mago scoffed and even laughed at Louis’ request. “ _Does the horse mate with the lamb?_ ”

“ _The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike._ ” Louis scolded.

“ _You’re a foreigner._ " Mago replied. " _You do not command me._ ”

“ _I am Khaleesi! I do command you._ " Louis said, authority rich in his words and left harry very impressed. While he didn’t like nor fear Mago, he still knew that looking upon him and speaking with such conviction took courage.

“ _See how fierce he grows?_ " Harry asked, somewhat rhetorically, but with a very proud grin. " _That is the Dragon waking inside him, filling him with its fire. I will hear no more. Mago, find somewhere else to stick your cock._ ”

Mago spat at Harry’s feet and lifted his sword. “ _A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal._ ”

Louis backed up behind Zayn and Rakharo as Harry only stayed where he was. His lips pursed with a glare, but he didn’t go for his own sword just yet. “ _I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor. You will be skinned of your warrior marks and fed to our dogs._ " Mago dug his sword into Harry’s shoulder, but the Khal didn’t even so much as flinch. He just shrugged it off and even let it push in a little further. " _The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs._ ”

Mago stepped back and swung, but Harry deflected it easily. Every swing and hit Mago tried was blocked and avoided by Harry. Harry side stepped him at one point and Mago lost his footing, ending up on his knees on the ground. As he stood back up, Harry pulled two of his smaller knives and dropped them onto the ground. “ _The rain will fall on your rotting corpse until nothing is left of you but bones!_ ”

Harry ran towards him, dodging all of Mago’s movements swiftly, and only making the rider more agitated and frustrated. “ _You will have to kill me first!_ ”

Mago tried to hit across Harry’s chest, but the Khal grabbed his arm before he could. “ _Already have._ " Harry bent them arm back, breaking it, and slashed Mago’s throat with his own sword.

Louis gasped as he watched the rider fall to the ground, the blood pooling from his neck. Harry threw the sword down and walked back to a chair behind him. He sat down and Louis immediately ran to him, sliding onto his knees to be level with Harry’s face. Louis kissed both of Harry’s hands but stopped when he saw the cut Mago had made. “ _My sun and stars is wounded._ ”

Harry looked at his shoulder and shrugged. “ _A scratch. It will be fine._ ”

But Louis just shook his head and turned back to one of the guards. “ _Where are the healers?_ ”

“ _This is the bite of a fly!_ " Harry said.

“ _I can help the great rider with his cut._ " A woman, one of the new slaves Louis had saved, tried to step forward but was stopped by one of the other riders.

Louis motioned for her to come forward and the guard let her through. “Who are you?”

"I-I am named Mirri Maz Duur. I was the god’s wife of our temple."

“ _Witch._ " One of the riders sneered.

Mirri only ignored him and kept going. “My mother was god’s wife before me. She taught me how to make healing smokes and ointments. The great shepherd sent me to earth to heal—”

She was cut off when the rider slapped her, knocking her to the ground. “ _Too many words. A witch’s words poison the ears._ ”

She stood back up and glared at the rider who hit her. “His wound _must_ be washed and sewn or it will fester.”

Louis looked back up at Harry with pleading eyes. “ _Let her clean your wounds, my sun and stars, it makes me hurt to see you bleed._ ”

Harry glanced up at Mirri and sighed, nodding for her to come forward to help him. She inspected the wound, but then asked to be taken to a private tent. Louis only said yes if he could be with them at all times and she agreed. Mirri asked a few of the slaves to gather a few ingredients for her, and she began to get to work on cleaning Harry.

Louis sat next to him, soothing his other shoulder and kissing his neck occasionally, keeping a close eye on everything she was doing. Harry didn’t look happy at all, but he also didn’t look like he was in any pain, so Louis thought everything was okay. He had never seen Harry injured and just wasn’t sure how to react, nor how the rest of the tribe would take it. He feared what would happen if they began to think Harry had grown weak.

The slaves came back with the items Mirri needed and she started to mix a potion together for them. Nobody spoke during the ordeal, not really sure what to say. Louis was happy that Harry was taking his side on things and standing up for him, but hated that things needed to end in the death of one of their best warriors. Even if the man had disrespected Louis, they needed all they could get if they wanted to take the Iron Throne.

Mirri finished mixing and applied it quickly to the wound, then sewed up Harry’s shoulder. The whole time Harry never took his eyes off of Louis and never winced. It was if he never felt any physical pain. When Mirri was finished Louis sent her away and settled himself in Harry’s lap. His fingers tentatively poked the cut, and only then did Harry hiss.

“ _So you are hurting._ " Louis sighed.

“ _It always hurts._ " Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. " _But if I show any sign of weakness, then more fights like this will happen. More of them will begin to think they can defeat me and the tribe would fall apart._ ”

Louis sighed in understanding and kissed Harry’s lips. “ _I’m just glad you are okay. And thank you for today. For everything you have given me, and everything you will._ ”

“ _You deserve the world, Louis. And I will not stop until I can get that for you._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR THE BOOK AND SHOW. 
> 
> The final part yay! or not yay… idk but this is it for my Game of Thrones fic guys, hope it’s good. This part has scenes from episodes 9 and 10.

The wound Harry received in his fight with Mago was worse than they thought. It was three days since then and Harry was growing more pale and weak with every passing hour. Mirri had told them it may take a while for her remedies to work, but Louis couldn’t stand the way Harry was. They were meant to be traveling to a slave trader city, to sell the lamb people and finally get money for the boats, but Harry wasn’t himself.

The tribe was starting to grow restless. They could not believe The Stallion who would mount the world could be so… unstable. Louis was starting to worry that more people would turn on them, try to hurt Harry and take over as Khal.

He looked back at the riders who eyed Harry hungrily. They made sure that while Harry was not at his strongest, only his most loyal warriors would travel close to his side. But then Harry was slumping forward on his horse, and Louis gasped as he watched his husband fall to the ground.

He jumped down from his horse and ran over to Harry’s side, grabbing his hand. Harry’s eyes were cloudy and delirious, his head tossing around as he tried to get back up. “ _M-My horse. Blood of my blood. No, I-I must ride._ ”

One of the guards, someone Harry should have trusted, spat on the ground next to his own horse. “ _He fell from his horse. A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal._ ”

Louis shook his head. “ _He’s tired that’s all, he needs to rest. We’ve ridden far enough today. We’ll camp here._ ”

“ _This is no place to camp. An outsider does not give us orders. Not even a Khaleesi._ ” The same guard said.

“ _Then tell them Khal Harry commanded it._ ” Louis snared.

The guard laughed at him. “ _You do not command me Khaleesi._ ”

Louis sighed and looked back down at Harry, who was going in and out of consciousness as they fought. “ _Find Mirri Maz Duur. Bring her to me._ ”

“ _The witch?_ " The guard asked. " _I’ll bring you her head, Khaleesi._ ”

Louis shot up from the ground with a threatening stare. “ _Bring her to me unharmed or Khal Harry will hear why you defied me._ ”

They glared at each other for a few moments and everyone else was at a silent stand still. Eventually the guard relented with a huff and rode his horse back to get Mirri. Louis went back to comforting Harry, running his thumb along the Khal’s hairline. He leaned down to kiss Harry’s cheek as they waited until Mirri was brought to them.

When Mirri was brought up she took one look down at Harry before shaking her head vigorously and asking for a private tent to pitched at once. Louis signaled for some of the other, more faithful, guards to do everything she asked and soon Harry was put under shelter, but not moved from where he fell.

Mirri only let Louis stay inside with them, and Louis never wanted to leave Harry’s side. Mirri begun to mix a potion together while Louis comforted Harry. The Khal would wince and let out tiny moans of pain every now and then and it hurt Louis so much to watch. Their people had seen him be weak. They saw him fall from his horse, the ultimate sign of weakness and submission a Dothraki can commit.

He was sweating and his eyes were rolling back in his head. Louis felt his forehead and it was burning hot. Harry was mumbling something incoherent and Louis just wished he could do something more. Louis whispered encouragements in Harry’s ear and continued to kiss him, even if Harry didn’t know he was there.

Zayn poked his head in the tent and Louis was pulled away from his thoughts. “He’s very strong,” Louis whispered, putting a protective hand on Harry’s chest. “Nobody understands how _strong_ he is.”

Zayn didn’t say anything. He just walked around to Louis’ side and pulled out his knife. Louis froze and his eyes widened, but Zayn shook his head. He wasn’t going to hurt Harry. Instead, he used to cut open the bandage on Harry’s shoulder so they could fully inspect the wound.

It was festering and sizzling. Louis could smell it’s pungent scent oozing and saw the fresh blood bubble over it. He was so confused though. Mirri said it was going to heal with what she did last time. But it actually looked worse, and Louis couldn’t imagine the pain Harry was in.

"He will die tonight, Khaleesi." Zayn said sadly.

But Louis wouldn’t hear it. “He can’t. He can’t, I-I won’t let him.”

"Even a Khaleesi does not have that power." Zayn stood back up and approached the exit of the tent. "We must go quickly. I’ve heard there’s a good port in the Shine—"

"I _won’t_ leave him.” Louis cut in.

"He’s already gone, Khaleesi." Zayn insisted.

Louis stared wide eyed up at Zayn and continued to sputter in denial. “I-I… He won’t… We… Even if he does d-die, why would I run? I-I am Khaleesi and I am still rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Harry’s light will still shine over me!”

"This isn’t the Seven Kingdoms where men honor blood or a past Khal’s light. Here they only honor strength, and there will be fighting after Harry dies." Zayn explained. "Whoever wins that fight will be the new Khal and he won’t want any rivals. You will be fed to their dogs."

Louis was breathing deeply and looking nervously down at Harry. “I won’t leave him.”

The guard from before came into the tent to get Zayn but practically growled when he saw Mirri approach Harry again. “ _You did this witch._ ” He started to pull out his sword but Louis stopped him.

“ _Stop it!_ " Louis yelled and the guard reluctantly left the sword in its place. " _I don’t want her hurt._ ”

“ _No? No? You don’t want her hurt?_ " He spoke to Louis as if the Khaleesi were a child. " _Pray we don’t hurt you too. You let this witch put her hands on our Khal._ ”

Zayn pulled the guard back. “ _Rein in your tongue, he is still your Khaleesi._ ”

But the guard only jerked out of Zayn’s grasp and shouted at them. ” _Only while the blood of my blood lives! When Khal dies he is nothing._ ”

Louis stood up, slowly and angrily, jaw hardening and fists clenching until the knuckles turned white. “ _I have never been nothing. I am the blood of the dragon._ ”

The guard scoffed. “ _The dragons are all dead, Khaleesi._ " He took another look around the tent and then walked out.

Louis was shaking as he left and looked pleadingly at Zayn. “I think you should wear your armor tonight sir.”

"I think you’re right." He replied before ducking back out of the tent.

Louis turned to Mirri where she sat next to Harry, looking over the wound again. “You’ve saved me once more.”

"And now you _must_ save him.” Louis demanded.

"He’s beyond the healer’s skills." She said, waving a hand over Harry. As if he were nothing. "All I can do is ease his path."

"Save him and I will free you, I swear it." Louis begged. He hadn’t had to beg in so long, and hated how powerless he felt to this woman. "You must know a way… some magic."

Mirri visibly tensed, but then closed her eyes in thought. “There is a spell.” She finally breathed out. “Some would say death is cleaner.”

Louis looked back and forth between Mirri and his Harry, lying in pain and he couldn’t take the sight for much longer. “Do it. Save him.”

"There is a price."

"You can gold, as much as you want of it."

"This is not a matter of gold. This is _blood_ magic.” Mirri said sternly. “Only death pays for life.”

"M-My death?"

Mirri shook her head. “No not your death Khaleesi. Bring me his horse.”

Louis ran to the entrance of the tent and called to Niall to retrieve the horse. He knew this would not end well. Harry may never forgive him for this. Dothraki cherish their horses more than anything on this earth. There was always a deep connection between rider and stallion and this would break Harry’s heart. But Louis needed him. He couldn’t live without Harry. He couldn’t go home without Harry.

There was a commotion outside and Louis knew it was because the tribe had started to catch on to what was going to happen. Louis could hear the horse crying out and fighting against the people bringing him in, but Louis needed this to happen.

The horse was pushed into the tent and brought down with ropes. Rakharo followed close behind in panic. “ _Khaleesi! Do not do this thing. Let me kill this witch._ ”

“ _Kill her and you kill the Khal!_ " Louis yelled, pulling Rakharo away from Mirri.

“ _This is blood magic! It is forbidden!_ " He tried to argue.

Louis kept him back though. “ _I am your Khaleesi. I tell you what is forbidden._ ”

Mirri begun to chant incantations in a language nobody knew and picked up a gold knife. She raised the knife above her head, the chanting growing louder, and the fire that had been burning was starting to whip around as if it were under her control. She was circling Harry’s shaking body, eyes closed and mouth hung open. She started to whisper calming words to the horse, calming it just enough for her to pet along its nose.

"Go now." Mirri commanded.

“ _Rakharo get out and take them with you._ " Louis shouted and the rest of the guards left.

"You must go also Khaleesi." Mirri said. "Once I begin to sing, no one must enter the tent. The dead will dance here tonight."

Louis hesitated, but left Harry with one last kiss on the forehead. “No one will enter.” Mirri nodded and then brought the knife to the horse’s neck. She slit its throat and blood spurted and spilled out over Harry’s body, the horse falling to the ground and dying. “Bring him back to me.”

Louis walked slowly out of the tent without another look back. He looked up at the hundreds of frightened faces of his people staring back at him. Zayn stepped up to him with a look of disbelief plastered on his face. “What have you done?”

"I _have_ to save him.” Louis said quietly.

"We could have been ten miles away from here by now." Zayn sneered and he pulled Louis away from everyone’s stares. "Could have been leaving some port in the Shine."

Louis listened to the sounds of Mirri’s singing coming from the tent. It was hallowed and echoing, like the spirits were guiding her voice. Louis looked back at the tent and tried to watch, but then the guard was advancing on him.

“ _Witch!_ ”

Louis was pushed to the ground and Niall ran to him to help him up. But Louis was feeling faint. He was tired and dizzy and just wanted to stay on the ground. He could hear the sounds of Zayn fighting the guard before he passed out.

~~~

_Louis’ eyes fluttered open and when they did he was in an unfamiliar place. It had a tall ceiling of tile and flowery pillars. A grand hall that reminded him of the castle Louis grew up in with Illyrio. He sat up and took a step, the sound echoing in the empty chambers. He didn’t know where he was going but he was drawn to a large room at the end of the hall. This room was even more grand, with a fire chandelier and throne._

_A throne made of hundreds of iron swords melded together._

_Louis was in his home. The place Liam had talked about all those years. The place where his father and eldest brother and whole family were murdered for their crown. He had woken up in Kings Landing._

_"Seems dangerous."_

_Louis jerked his head around at the familiar deep voice and found Harry standing behind him. “How?”_

_"It’s a dream Louis." Harry whispered, moving forward and placing a hand on Louis’ cheek._

_"A-Are you dead then?" Louis asked._

_Harry shook his head and leaned down to kiss Louis’ cheek. “No, moon of my life, I am still with you out there.”_

_"You should hate me."_

_Harry backed up, eyebrows furrowed in a puzzled expression. “Why would I hate you?”_

_"I let the witch kill your horse Harry! I-I thought I had no choice, love, I just wanted you back so badly." Louis cried. He dropped to his knees with his head in his hands, ashamed at how selfish he had become._

_But Harry only pet his hair and sat down in front of him. “You have changed so much for me. We became one over the past year, Louis. I cannot expect to rub off on you so much without taking a little bit of you with me. I would take a dragon over a horse any day. For all eternity.”_

_Louis continued to cry, even though he was touched by Harry’s words. He never felt love at all in his life and to have it brought on so strongly was painful to bare. But Louis would take all the pain this love brought him if it meant forever with Harry. So Louis kissed Harry._

_He whimpered into his lips and pulled Harry as close as he could into him. But Harry had to pull back and ruin the moment. “Moon of my life, you have to go back. Go back and wake me up. Only you can do it.”_

_"I-I don’t know how to Harry." Louis said._

_Harry just smiled, running a finger along Louis’ lips. “Be the dragon Louis.”_

_"M-my sun and stars, will you really come back to me?" Louis asked. He needed to know. He needed to be sure that this Harry wasn’t lying to him, just trying to make him wake up only to be alone._

_"I promise."_

~~~

His eyes snapped open and he was once again in familiar surroundings. “Sir Malik.”

Zayn was at the other end of the room, sitting on a chair and watching over Louis while he slept. At the sound of his name he immediately got up and ran to Louis’ side. “Gently, gently.” Zayn said as he helped Louis sit up on the bed.

"My sun and stars. Where is he? I want him." Louis whispered. His voice was weak and barely there, raspy from screaming in the night. "Where is he?"

"He is not in a state you would want to see." Mirri stepped up behind Zayn. She had a smug smirk on her face, as though Louis’ pain was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Show me what I paid for witch." Louis barked.

"As you wish, Khaleesi." Mirri said. "This way."

She started to leave but Zayn wouldn’t let Louis go. “There is time for that later—”

"LET ME SEE HIM."

They walked out of the tent and Louis hissed at the blaringly bright sun in his eyes. The tribe had stayed by some miracle and they were all staying as far away from Mirri as they could. Louis and Zayn followed her to the tent Harry had been in the whole time. Louis stopped outside the entrance, almost unable to make himself go in and see his husband. What if the Harry in his dream lied? What if that was his final goodbye? Louis was breathing hard and fast and Zayn came up behind him. He placed a comforting hand on his back to calm him and down, and after a few moments it worked.

Harry was still lying in the same place, but he was no longer shaking. In fact, he wasn’t moving at all. His eyes were still glassy and his mouth was still slack open like when Louis left him, but he just didn’t seem all… there. At least his breathing was steady.

"Harry?" Louis knelt next to him and clutched his face in his tiny hands. He shook Harry’s head gently and tried to make eye contact, but the Khal was distant. " _My sun and stars?_ Why isn’t he speaking?”

Mirri only shrugged. Louis started to kiss Harry’s cheeks and lips and anywhere he could reach. “He lives. You asked for life, you _paid_ for life.”

"This is _not_ life.” Louis snapped. “When will he be as he was?”

Mirri laughed. “When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry. When the mountains blow in the wind like leaves.”

"You knew." Louis whispered. "You knew what I was buying and you knew the price."

"It was wrong of them to burn my temple." Mirri said not a single hint of regret in her voice. "It angered the Great Shepherd."

"This is not God’s work! My husband is good." Louis yelled.

"Good? He would have been the Stallion Who Mounts the World." She said matter of factly. "Now he will burn no cities, now his tribe will turn no nations into dust."

Louis’ jaw dropped. “I-I spoke for you! I _saved_ you.”

"Saved me?" Mirri chuckled. "Three of those riders had already raped me before you saved me boy. I saw my God’s house burn, there where I had healed men and women, beyond counting. So tell me again exactly what it was that you saved?”

"Your life."

"Why don’t you take a look at your Khal." Mirri responded with a smirk. "Then you will see exactly what life is worth when all the rest is gone."

Louis stared at her. His eyes were blood shot and his skin was pale but he was very sure of one thing. Harry’s life and soul had not gone. Mirri would pay with the wrath of the Dragon. “Take her away in chains.”

~~~

That night Louis prepared for Mirri’s punishment and his revenge. He never left Harry’s side and was currently cleaning him off. He wanted his husband to look his best for the night’s events. Louis didn’t even know if his plan would work, but Harry said some of Louis rubbed off on him. They both were part of the Dragon now and Louis was sure of it.

He wiped Harry’s face with a rag and cleaned his Warrior marks. “ _You’re a fighter. You’ve always been a fighter. I need you to fight now. You promised._ ”

But Harry showed no sign of hearing him.

“ _I know you’re very far away, but come back to me, my sun and stars._ " Louis begged. " _If you are in there, if you haven’t gone away, please show me._ ”

Louis watched Harry’s face closely for a sign, but there was nothing. No movements of his eyes. No intake of breath. No twitch of his lips. Louis cried. Harry had promised. In that dream place, in Louis’ home, Harry had promised.

But just when Louis was about to lose hope. Just when he was about to finally leave Harry, he felt something. A small flex of Harry’s index finger on Louis’ thigh.

He was still there.

~~~

The pyre was lit brightly, radiating warmth over the tribe. They were singing their funeral songs in immense sadness, most women brought to tears at the sight of their Khal Harry was lying several feet high atop the fire on a stand, ready to be given his warrior funeral that every Khal deserved. The night sky loomed over head and showed no sign of rain nor coldness. It was a warm and dry night, perfect for Louis’ plan.

The flames hadn’t yet grown to touch Harry and were really serving as light and warmth at the moment, but soon they would be large enough for the Gods to see. Louis was dressed in the robe he wore on his and Harry’s wedding day, a robe that hadn’t been touched since then. Niall was crouched over the trunk that had Louis’ dragon eggs in it, picking them up carefully one by one and placing them under Harry’s stand on a wooden table.

"Harry will have no use for dragon eggs in the Night Lands." Zayn said. Louis hadn’t told Zayn why he was doing all of this. "Sell them. You can live as a wealth man in the Free Cities for all your days."

"They were not given to me to sell." Louis stated bluntly.

"Khaleesi, my prince, I vow to serve you, obey you, to die for you if need be, but let him go." Zayn pleaded. "I know what you intend. Do not."

"I must." Louis told him. He had a small smile on his face and it only made Zayn more upset. "You don’t understand."

"Don’t ask me to stand by as you climb on that pyre!" Zayn snapped. He grabbed Louis by both his arms and spun the Khaleesi around so he was facing him directly. "I won’t watch you burn!"

Louis smiled more and rolled his eyes. “Is that what you fear?” And Louis could see it plain in Zayn’s eyes. So he shook his head and kissed Zayn’s cheek hoping he would understand enough to let him go through with this. Zayn didn’t say anymore, just let go of Louis so he could address the tribe. “ _You will be part of a new Tribe on this day. If you stay, you will see what true power, what a true Khal and Khaleesi really are._ " Louis looked down at Mirri, who was bound in front of him. "Sir Malik, bind this woman to the pyre."

Zayn hesitated at first, but realized there was no stopping Louis at this point. He roughly dragged Mirri to the pyre and tied her to one of the posts of Harry’s stand, securing her so she could not escape.

“ _I am Louis Stormborn, of House Targaryn. Of the blood of old Valyria, I am the Dragon’s son and I swear to you that those who would harm you would die screaming._ ”

"You will not hear me scream!" Mirri shouted behind him.

"I will. But it is not your screams that I want. Only your life." Louis said, only quiet enough for the two of them to hear. He held up his hand and Niall handed him a torch, they exchanged a look together and then Louis walked toward the pyre. He began to light the sticks and logs around the pyre and soon the whole thing was burning.

Mirri wasn’t giving in though. Louis knew she wouldn’t go without a fight. She was trying to hold her head high and sing one of her many spells while the flames swarmed around her and burned her skin. It wasn’t long until the songs became the screams Louis so desperately wanted to hear.

Louis glanced one last time at Zayn and then stepped into the fire himself. His steps were steady and he felt very little heat. In fact, he didn’t feel any heat. He watched the flames bounce off his skin and he was left with no burns, no marks at all. The tribe began to bow as they watched their Khaleesi fearlessly march through the fire.

Mirri’s screams stopped and what was once her body fell into a mass of ashes onto the land. Louis spat at it. He then Climbed up the steps and looked down upon Harry. Just like he had hoped, the flames were avoiding Harry as well. They touched him and left nothing for proof.

Harry was a dragon.

They were both dragons.

Louis lay next to Harry and moved his hand up and down Harry’s chest until the Khal finally began to stir. He coughed a bit but did not even panic when he saw the flames. All he could focus on was his beautiful Louis smiling down at him.

“ _You came back to me my sun and stars._ " Louis said, kissing Harry’s temple.

“ _I made you several promises that I intend to keep._ ” Harry replied. He held Luis’ hand and kissed him in the flames.

Their clothes burned to nothing and the night continued to fall around them. Eventually the tribe had to fall asleep, unable to see what was happening with their rulers. But Louis and Harry were one.

~~~

The morning rose upon them in a blur. There was dust flying all around and a strange growling sound from below, but neither could see the tribe from all the ashes still in the air.

Zayn woke up first to one of the strange sounds. He ran to the fire and past all the settling dust and he almost had a heart attack from what he found.

There was Khal Harry, alive and well, holding Louis in his arms. But that wasn’t even the most shocking part of it. No the most shocking thing Zayn, and now the rest of the tribe, saw was three baby dragons crawling onto their new parent’s shoulders.

The eggs had hatched.

And the tribe bowed to their new Dragon Khal and Khaleesi as one of the dragons roared out a long black flame.

Harry was hailed as the master of death and Louis the one true dragon. And needless to say, Harry kept his promise to deliver Louis the world.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
